Lone Wolves & Pool Sharks
by Murderbynuns
Summary: The boys head out for a night to unwind, but when Ziggy proves just how much of a Pool Shark he can be should they be worried about whom Ziggy has just hustled? Ziggy & Dillon Scott & Flynn ? Power Ranger crossover


**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Lone Wolves & Pool Sharks

**Pairings:** Ziggy & Dillon Flynn & Scott

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash

**Series: **N/A

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** ??????????????????

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/1

**Completed:** YES

**Summery: **The boys head out for a night to unwind, but when Ziggy proves just how much of a Pool Shark he can be should they be worried about whom Ziggy has just hustled?

**Authors Notes: **

**Lone Wolves & Pool Sharks**

Ziggy held onto Dillon's arm as he felt the excitement bubble up inside of him, though he and Dillon had been dating for a while now it had been behind closed doors and away from the other Rangers. Therefore, when Dillon has found his temper severely tested by both Summer and Dr K, Dillon had put his foot down and showed what made him a good boyfriend.

Unfortunately Summer, Flynn, Scott, Gem, Gemma and Colonel Truman happened to be there too when Dillon had outed them, leaving Ziggy very confused and embarrassed when he walked in late to find everyone watching him. For the first few day's after the garage had been tense but supervising, Dillon's little outburst had been the push need for Scott to come out to his father about his relationship with Flynn.

For five days the battle lines had been drawn, Ziggy, Dillon, Flynn and Scott kept together while Dr K, Colonel Truman and Summer sided against them with Gem and Gemma watching with Hicks from the side lines with popcorn. But soon Summer found her support drifting as Colonel Truman learnt to accept his son and therefore Ziggy and Dillon, Dr K also soon found that Summer's petty jealousy was short lived and annoying.

Eventually Summer thought not happy about it gave up and apologised to Dillon but never Ziggy, not that Ziggy cared after all, he had Dillon. So that was why Ziggy now found himself so excited, it had been Flynn's idea that the two couples should go out for a drink together to celebrate.

Dillon had grumbled but agreed after Ziggy had used the puppy dog eyes on him, so now they were walking toward _**THE LONE WOLF **_pub. One of the most popular bars in Corinth but no one knew why, Flynn would say it always reminded him of a bar back in Scotland he used to drink in.

Scott and Flynn met them outside the bar as the two couples headed inside, after getting a table Dillon and Scott hit the bar while Ziggy bounced over to the Pool Table followed by Flynn. Dillon and Scott watched from the bar with proud looks on their faces, Flynn and Ziggy reverted back to their big brother little brother routine.

That was until Ziggy proved how much of a Pool Shark he was making Flynn laugh and leaving Scott stunned.

"Told you, if there's one thing Ziggy is good at its hustling and pool just happens to be his thing," laughed Dillon as Scott shook his head.

"I'm gathering the ball of energy is with you two?" asked a voice from beside them.

Scott and Dillon turned round to look at the man the voice belonged too, he was tall and slender, his dark hair had a thin streak of blonde in it. He gave of an air of danger and mystery.

He smiled at them as he put the glass he'd been cleaning away; suddenly a tall Asian male joined them at the bar.

"Hey 'Rick looks like you might have met your match" laughed the other man as Scott and Dillon laughed as they watched Flynn and Ziggy having fun.

"Then I think it's time I win back my honour" said Rick with a smile on his face as he put down the clothe he was using and jumped over the bar.

"Coming boy this might be fun to watch" laughed the other man as he followed.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Flynn sighed as Ziggy potted the black and took him for $100, Scott was going to kill him and burry him under his truck. Looking up Flynn spotted the two men as they approached them; discreetly Flynn put himself between Ziggy and the two men as he rested on the cue.

"Hey we've been watching you two from over by the bar, figured if the kids going to hustle tonight we'd give him a reason too? I'm Merrick and that's Eric and this is our place." said one of the men as Flynn smiled.

"You see Rick here's quite proud about his skills at pool, thing is your showing him up a bit and he need to prove he's still got it" said Eric with a laugh as Merrick shot him a dirty look making Flynn laugh.

"Rack them up then," said Flynn as he winked at Ziggy before joining Scott and Dillon.

"Ok boys but don't blame me when I walk away with your cash," laughed Ziggy as they racked up the balls and started to play.

As the night wore on Ziggy proved to be quite the expert player as he matched Merrick play for play, nine games in and Ziggy was winning as Merrick lined up to take his shot when something caught his eye.

"What's that mean? I mean I don't want to pry but it looks important," said Ziggy as he saw the silver pendant that hung from his neck.

Merick took his shot and sighed; looking at Ziggy, he picked up his drink and took a swig. Ziggy felt bad for asking, as he didn't miss the flash of pain in his eyes.

"The cross is for fallen allies, the Wolf represents the spirt of the night, the Lion the spirt of the day and the blood stone in the centre represents brotherhood or belonging to something bigger then yourself. The skull at the top resents the pain of loss," said Merrick as Ziggy swallowed, Eric sighed and explained.

"We both lost people when Venjix attacked, but we fought on doing our jobs until we ended up here" said Eric as Scott, Flynn and Dillon looked confused.

"Well we've all lost people in this war and I'm sorry to say you just lost the game. Sorry and pay up" laughed Ziggy breaking the mood and making everyone laugh.

"And on that note we'll say good night" said Dillon as he pulled his lover into his arms.

"It was nice meeting you all and kid I want a rematch," laughed Merrick as he headed back to the bar.

"Oh kid tell Dr K Myers and Baliton say hi," said Eric as he disappeared leaving four very puzzled rangers as they headed back to the garage.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Shhhhhh Dr K…."

"Already knows your back, I presume as much alcohol as you have consumed tonight you still possess the capability to find your beds or do you require assistance?" huffed Dr K in her pyjamas and bunny slipper as she crossed her arms.

"Nope fine got that covered Doc," said Scott as he and Flynn headed to their room.

"Oh hey Doc two guys at the bar they knew you, they said to tell you Myers and Baliton said hi. What's going on you don't go out so should I be worry since I just hustled $500 off them" said Ziggy as Dr K looked at them.

She started at Ziggy for a few minutes before what looked like a smile covered her face before she laughed.

"Only you Ranger Series Green could get away with that" said Dr K as she went to walk off.

"Doc?" asked a worried Scott as he looked at Flynn then to Ziggy and Dillon.

"Eric Myers and Merrick Baliton are two of the saviours from the original Project Ranger long before Alphabet Soup got the idea. They were heroes having lived the life, you could say they are your ancestors of sorts" said Dr K from the gangway as the boys looked puzzled which made her smile more.

"Let me put this in a way Ranger Green will understand, Ranger Green hustled $500 from the Red Time Force Quantum Ranger and the Silver Howling Wolf Wild Force Ranger. Night" said Dr K as she disappeared leaving the boys stunned.

"Is it too late to leave the city?" asked Ziggy as the boys just sighed.


End file.
